


heart like mine

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: A short drabble: Chat Noir finds out that Ladybug is in love with Adrien (or actually him) this entire time. What is he going to do now that he knows the truth?





	heart like mine

"Is something wrong, Ladybug?"

Cat Noir noticed that something was off about Ladybug for the last week or so... 

He was not sure of what was it about her but something inside of him was telling him that it's not right. 

It was odd; she would barely react to anything he has to say to her, she barely would even look or talk to him and would be very quick to bug-out.

His Ladybug was not being her usual self; down and bothered about something. Her eyes not saying to him anything; a gleam of pure emptiness, as if she was being eaten away by something from inside.

If one of the things what he loved the most by fighting alongside her was that being able to count the stars in her eyes and the smiles on her face until he loses the count; and would only appear whenever he'd make an idiot of himself in front of her or say something that would make her laugh.

But it all ceased down.

He saw it that she was here with him... physically; but her mind was not.

"I am alright, thank you, Cat. I.. think that I should be heading already."

Before she could move from her spot, his hand wrapped tightly around her arm. "You know that you can tell me everything, did something terrible happen?"

She didn't fight off the hand around her arm. Her lips barely flinched at his question before her eyes watered.

He never thought that he would see her cry. At the moment a tear streamed down her face he knew that something happened; but it was beyond his imaginations. His lady was crushed and heartbroken.

"I'm in love with someone but I don't think that he likes me the same way."

He knew that _someone_ she wanted to talk about was not him. An uncomfortable turmoil waved through him. His insides felt like they're ready to explode in the envy; he thought that he was fine with a thought of her being in love with someone else that's not him until this moment. Who was he kidding?

"What makes you think that way?"

"He told me that he already likes someone..."

"Oh, Bugaboo..."

"It's okay. He still thinks of me as his dear friend and I am fine with that." Her shoulders trembled lightly when she wept. "I finally gathered my courage to tell him everything what's in my heart...and..."

Hearing her choke up on her words made Cat rest his arm around her and hug her closer towards him.

"It's not okay and I don't want you to be lying to yourself like this, it's okay for you to feel what you're feeling- you've been rejected, you're sad by his reaction, things didn't turn out the way you wanted for them to and.. You're allowed to feel sad. You're allowed to cry if you want to. I am here for you, my lady. But who is he? Do you want me to have talk with him so I can tell him about how cool you are and of how much he is missing out?"

"I suppose I am able to tell you his name right now, there's nothing to hide. But please, I don't want you to go after him, silly Cat. His name is _Adrien Agreste._." She snickered lightheartedly. "He does not know that I am Ladybug. You also don't know me behind the mask. I do appreciate you wanting to go all out and help me out but... this won't work."

Cat Noir's heart stopped when she mentioned his name.

What?

 _Marinette_?

Ladybug was Marinette this entire time?

He draws away from her but remains close enough, his eyes now studying her face up close and trying to capture every single resemblance with his heart.

Wait, no. He must have misheard something. There has to be another Adrien Agreste.

Earlier this week when he and Marinette both were cleaning around the school, and much to his surprise, Marinette ended up confessing to him.   
  
and oh, boy. He messed up a big time. He rejected her because he was head over heels with Ladybug.

How can you even mend the situations like this? A helplessness fell on his shoulders. 

"Adrien Agreste? As in, a son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste?"

"Yes... Why?" Ladybug tilted her eyes upwards to look at his studious face. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"O-oh.. no... everything's fine. I just never thought that you'd be in love with me- him, I mean him." He tried to laugh it all off to make the atmosphere less awkward. _Great job,_ now he almost gave out his identity. Both of them so close to each other yet so far away, that phrase can have only so many meanings.

"Now it's you who doesn't look like you're alright. Cat Noir, what's wrong? Do you know Adrien?"

"I'm alright, Mari- I mean, Buganette- Bugaboo, yes, Bugaboo, I am. And, yes, I happen to know him."

His head was running wildly like a rollercoaster with so many thoughts that felt completely overwhelming and so hard for him to bear; he wanted to shout into the entire world, to pour everything what was inside of him. One of his closest friends, Marinette, was Ladybug, the superheroine he was in love with.

His heart drumming against his ears... and feeling like having his breath taken away when Marinette pushes herself up on her tip-toes and inches closer to look him in the eyes.

Was she starting to feel suspicious over him stumbling upon the words?

"I just happen to know Adrien because we both have fencing classes."

"Wait, what!? That's very interesting. I have taken a fencing class with him once as well. Who are you?'  
  
"I'm... that guy... uh..."   
  
Yep, he was losing his cool.  
  
"You're acting very strangely."  
  
"You might have seen me and Adrien talking to each other. We're super close friends. By the way, wait, m'lady. You mention to me a possibility of us meeting each other before in the same class and you won't even go any further in to details.."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Kitty, and you're also changing a subject."  
  
He was not the best at handling the confrontations like this.  
  
Was she starting to click with his identity as well?

When he was about to open his mouth to say something, her question completely catches him off guard-  
  
"Did the mouse catch you in her trap?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I've heard you trying to call me Mari..."  
  
"Oh, I was not."  
  
"Kitty. Stop. When you are very nervous about something, you begin speaking very quickly. You also called me Buganette..."   
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"You are not just super close friends with Adrien. You're Adrien yourself. "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Bugaboo, I am not Adrien. If I were Adrien, then why when Gorizilla let me go off his hold I didn't change my form to Cat Noir?"  
  
"Because you trusted me to save you, that's why. Cat Noir also was nowhere to be seen around when Adrien became Aspik."  
  
Ladybug sighed before taking a few steps back before changing her appearance in front of him. "Spots off." 

Adrien thought that his heart will end up outside when he saw Marinette standing in front of him; while a realization one after another began to hit him harder and harder -- a bigger question was irking inside the back of his mind, why was she doing this? She was working on keeping her identity so tightly locked under the seven keys that she no longer tried to do that.  
  
"I trust you."

Their revelation to each other should not have never gone that way. It felt so wrong to him.

There were so many feelings pulling the strings at him; he felt like he had lost Marinette too; his head up in the clouds whenever he'd think about Ladybug that he had forgotten to concentrate on what was in front of him entire time.

 _Marinette_... she was more than great, she was so wonderful to him all the time, and she was a second friend he made at school after Nino that day. No, actually the first one, even if they both hit it off at a wrong note and it all started with a misunderstanding because he was embarrassed by what both Sabrina and Chloe did to her and Alya. She was more than a Ladybug; she would do the most she can for everyone in her life, a stranger or a friend.  
  
He was so late to see all of this.

"Claws out."  
  
His eyes locked to the floor when he heard Marinette lightly gasp with a surprise.  He was too ashamed to meet her eyes with his owns when he felt her staring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mari."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It's absurd of how I'm in love with Ladybug when you are her, and you are in love with me.."  
  
"So, that girl you're in love with was me?"  
  
"Well, you are Ladybug after all, so she's you, you're her."  
  
"While I'm Ladybug, as Marinette I'm so much different than she is."  
  
"Different you, yes. But Marinette is better. She's an everyday Ladybug, and you don't need to have a lucky charm to be able to do great things in your daily life."  
  
"You're not in love with me as Marinette. I know that you want to say and that we both the same person, but... I want you to love all the sides of me. I want for you to love me wholly and fall for Marinette as well. I will also need to work hard myself to let Cat Noir in to my heart. We both have a lot to learn right now."  
  
"Are you angry at me?"  
  
"No, I am not. I was heartbroken but I can't let none of that to get in the way. I can't even be angry about anything what had happened over right now.. it all just came out naturally. Not the way we both may have wanted to, but I prefer things to be that way."  
  
"Mari, who did you think I was in love with?"  
  
"Kagami. You even relied on me with your feelings about her once-"  
  
Now Adrien laughed at her words.

He suspected that would be her answer for some reason.  
  
Marinette then continued to tell him.  "Kagami's great, though."  
  
"So are you. You know who is also great?"  
  
"Me in the mouse suit?"  
  
"Mousebug, definitely."  
  
"Ah, you sneaky Kitty."  
  
"My cat instincts almost lost it when I saw you in that suit.."  
  
"I'm afraid to think of what would happen if we mix snake and cat miraculouses together..."  
  
"I promise you to keep my claws to myself."  
  
They both laughed.

He missed hearing Marinette laugh.  
  
"I'm glad that you are Cat Noir."  
  
"But I imagine that I'm not who you pictured to be him, right?"  
  
"It is not a bad thing, you know. Cat Noir is just different... but I like that side of yours as well."

"What side you're talking about? I mean, I always thought of myself as an open book."

"Your cat puns are actually not that bad."  
  
"But do they keep you awake at night?"  
  
Marinette doesn't say anything for a few moments. But a smile that was more visible on her face counted him as the answer to his question. "So, I think I better be going."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Good night, Adricat."  
  
"Good night, Buganette."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
